Us, now, together
by SeriouslyIt'sMine
Summary: DH sonfic. When all seems lost the radio sorts some things out. rated for lanuage.


Hey peeps having writers block with 'floating' so here a short sweet Hunter/Dustin fic to entertain the masses. Disclaimer: not mine, never owned them, please don't sue!!!!  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Hunter's POV  
  
I turned the radio on  
  
In one single moment your whole life can turn 'round  
  
I stand there for a minute starin' straight into the ground  
  
Lookin' to the left slightly, then lookin' back down  
  
World feels like it's caved in – proper sorry frown  
  
Please let me show you where we could only just be, for us  
  
I can change and I can grow or we could adjust  
  
The wicked thing about us is we always have trust  
  
We can even have an open relationship, if you must  
  
I look at him he stares almost straight back at me  
  
But his eyes glaze over like he's lookin' straight through me  
  
Then his eyes must have closed for what seems an eternity  
  
When they open up he's lookin' down at his feet  
  
Dry your eyes mate  
  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
  
Dry your eyes mate  
  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
  
But you've got to walk away now  
  
It's over  
  
So then I move my hand up from down by my side  
  
It's shakin', my life is crashin' before my eyes  
  
Turn the palm of my hand up to face the skies  
  
Touch the bottom of his chin and let out a sigh  
  
'Cause I can't imagine my life without you and me  
  
There's things I can't imagine doin', things I can't imagine seein'  
  
It weren't supposed to be easy, surely  
  
Please, please, I beg you please  
  
he brings his hands up towards where my hands rested he wraps his fingers round mine with the softness he's blessed with  
  
he peels away my fingers, looks at me and then gestures  
  
By pushin' my hand away to my chest, from his  
  
Dry your eyes mate  
  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
  
Dry your eyes mate  
  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
  
But you've  
  
I turned it off again. Ironic huh? Why is it when ever you turn the radio on it's always playing a song related to you. When you're happy, there really up beat, when you're in love there always sappy songs that make you smile and think of you loved one. I have had those songs for about 6 months now, but in an instant I'm back to the depressing songs which make you cry.  
  
What happened was so stupid, a jealous ex-boyfriend and an expertly timed kiss. I love Dustin with all my heart, why would I want to hurt him? I want to be with him to touch his face and whisper I'm sorry.  
  
After Marah he had trouble trusting, it took me so long to get through to him, when I did it was amazing for a while, then we came out. It all went down hill after that but we always knew we had each other, now we don't even have that. It was just getting better we could be with each other openly no secrets.....no lies.  
  
We argued today, we've never properly argued before. It felt horrible shouting nasty insults that I didn't even mean at the only true thing in my life. Sure, I have Blake but he's so interested in his own life, his own girlfriends. Dustin was mine and all he cared about was me. And I spoilt it, everything I touch I screw up, I prayed I wouldn't with Dustin. Too late eh?  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Dustin's POV  
  
I turn the radio on  
  
got to walk away now  
  
It's over  
  
And I'm just standin' there, I can't say a word  
  
'Cause everythin's just gone  
  
I've got nothin'  
  
Absolutely nothin'  
  
Tryin' to pull her close out of bare desperation  
  
Put my arms around her tryin' to change what she's sayin'  
  
Pull my head level with hers so she might engage in  
  
Look into her eyes to make her listen again  
  
I'm not gonna fuckin', just fuckin' leave it all now  
  
'Cause you said it'd be forever and that was your vow  
  
And you're gonna let our things simply crash and fall down  
  
You're well out of order now, this is well out of town  
  
She pulls away, my arms are tightly clamped round her waist  
  
Gently pushes me back and she looks at me straight  
  
Turns around so she's now got her back to my face  
  
Takes one step forward, looks back, and then walks away  
  
Dry your eyes mate  
  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
  
Dry your eyes mate  
  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
  
But you've got to walk away now  
  
It's over  
  
I know in the past I've found it hard to say  
  
Tellin' you things, but not tellin' straight  
  
But the more I pull on your hand and say  
  
The more you pull away  
  
Dry your eyes mate  
  
I know it's hard to take but her mind has been made up  
  
There's plenty more fish in the sea  
  
Dry your eyes mate  
  
I know you want to make her see how much this pain hurts  
  
But you've got to walk away now.  
  
I turn it off again, well if throwing a wrench at it is classed as turning it off! I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM.  
  
He royally screwed up. He was mine, it was ours and now it's not. Everything was good and true and it's gone now. Why, that's all I need I need an explanation, I need a '"I don't love you, I love this spotty ugly cunt". That might hurt less, but I know it's not true I can see it in his eyes.  
  
Everyone has been comforting me patting me on the shoulder or catching my eye and smiling. I feel like hitting them all, every single person who frowned on me and Hunters relationship is apparently sorry that it's over. Its okay you're gay as long as your gay and single, that's what everyone is is thinking.  
  
I just want to run to him and for his arms to protect me from the world, to see his face to hold his hand, hell I'll settle for seeing him anything.  
  
But can I trust him, can everything that's happened go behind us, can I let him come home late without quizzing about where he has been, will it pop up in every fight we have? At the moment I don't care. It's like coming off drugs you'll do anything for that one fix, ANYTHING.  
  
Crap! The thing I'm trying to stay clean from has just walked into the shop. What do I do? Should I act cool and ignore hum, confront him or hide. I think I'm opting for hiding at the moment. I slip onto the floor hiding behind a bike I'm supposedly trying to fix.  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Hunter's POV  
  
Why am I here why? Oh yeah to get Dustin back! I've been so wrapped up in me I forgot about him. I never did say sorry, I ran after him yelling. Looking back now that was a pretty bad call hunter. I mentally scold myself, he's what's important not you.  
  
"Kell, you seen Dustin" I ask coolly, I know she suspicious.  
  
"In back" she replies busily  
  
Deep breaths I keep telling myself, how bad could it be?  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Dustin's POV  
  
BAD it was very, very bad. I knew I should have told Kelly to get rid of Hunter. I get up off the floor and busy myself in changing some oil on a bike. It's a nervous habit really. What do I do? What do I say?  
  
"Hey" I hear a deep voice say, my knees practical go weak, damn hhis sexy brooding voice.  
  
"Hey" I reply coolly, kind of giving him the brush off, didn't seem to get the hint though.  
  
"So, how've you been" he asks after a few minuets. "Errm....okay I guess, my heart has been broken by the one person I trust and love more than anything in the world and my whole has come crashing down when I saw my boyfriend eating someone else's face, so yeah okay." Ouch that was mean, I almost feel sorry for him. His head was hanging down by now.  
  
I start ranting again. Shouting letting all my felling flow into one big speech. Something stops me though.  
  
"I'm sorry" Hunter says quietly "I'm so bloody sorry"  
  
I was speechless, Hunter has never said sorry to anything or anyone, even if he was a sore loser in a game he would still argue his right to win until we were all ready for bed. I look at him closely. His eyes they're so full of remorse.  
  
I trace all the lines of his palm with my finger, eventually looking up. "I'm sorry too Hunter" I hear myself say the words.  
  
He leans into me softly touching my lips with his.  
  
"Dustin" he whispers nearly in tears.  
  
I put my fingers to his lips to trace them. "Shh" I say quietly in his arms. "We'll sort this out tomorrow, for now lets have us again"  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Whooooo im finished. Do you like? IF SO THEN THE REVIEW BUUTTON IS RIGHT THERE!!!!!!  
  
LOL TvRox 


End file.
